heliopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Panhumanity
Through technology and evolution life prospers throughout the Heliopolis in uncounted ways and forms. The lineage of humankind sprawled into a newborn multitude that long had vanished on the cradle Earth. New beings of sentience emerged from the dawning Otherworld, from uplifted species, and as products of genetic construction. In the splintering world of the Heliopolis, the lines between machine and organism, technological progress and evolution, intelligence and sentience were blurred until they lost all meaning and eventually faded into nothingness at all. Only a word of arbitrary meaning could take the place of what had once been the sole sentient entities of the known world. Souls refer to all persons, self-recognizing entities and those beyond human intelligence. It's meaning always changes, as the intelligence does too. Fundamentals of Panhumanity Across all of human history, rooted in the very fabric of the genetic code, fundamental traits are defining Panhumanity as a whole, even as it arose from the Cradle Earth and branches into ever more lineages among the stars. These are not traits necessarily displayed by every member of the species, nor every state or culture of it. But these are the basic tendencies and characteristics, which inform the development of panhumanity's civilization in the long run as a whole. These traits are found in all of Panhumanity, even those lineages, and branches not tied to the original evolution of the species. Even though uplifted and wholly artificial intelligences are not bound to these traits through genetics, their creation and upbringing within humanity have brought about similar patterns in them as well. Community Builders Humans lived in tribes throughout the ages, in tribes of blood and faith, ideals and necessity. For all of history, communities formed and vied against one another. For good or ill, they struggled, waxed and waned. Rarely has anyone soul of Panhumanity lived out life alone, and never has the entirety of Panhumanity been united. Civilization is in constant flux, the only true constant being change. And yet, as humanity outgrew the savannah, the continents and its world, under ever-changing circumstances, its souls always banded together. Never all alone, never one, panhumanity has grown into ever more complex structures of allegiances, relations, and feuds. This, at its core, is the nature of the Heliopolis, and in its age, the tribal nature of all panhumanity has become manifest more visibly than ever before. No matter how far the branching lineages of panhumanity will go, no matter how deep into time and space they will delve and how far removed they will be from one another: Out there in the universe, there will be always cities in the dark, gatherings of souls bound by some abstract and intangible thing. Lineages of Panhumanity Mundane World Otherworld Uplifted Wielders of High Technology Of the myriad souls dwelling under the sun, many wield the prowess and potential of high technology. Though given many names on their respective worlds, many paths and professions of which mastery is sought are known throughout the Heliopolis. Category:Universe Category:Culture Category:Browse Category:Panhumanity